Puncture Perfect
'Puncture Perfect is the fifteenth episode of Season Three of Impractical Jokers and is the sixtieth episode overall. This episode aired on May 29, 2014. Summary The guys must obey three specialized commands at a video game store, coax rock climbers into repeating a specific word, and do a Joker vs. Joker challenge, selling fake tickets. Challenges This Game Will Self-Instruct :Goal: Complete the task on the back of each game. :Loser: Murr and Joe. The jokers are in a video game store with special games that have three secret tasks. If the joker can't complete all three, they lose. Joe and Murr both lost on task three; Joe failed to spit shake with a man, and Murr failed to motorboat a man's lips with his finger. Repeat After Me :Goal: Get your climber to repeat the word given to you. :Loser: Q, Murr, and Sal The guys are at a rock climbing place and have to get the rock climber to say a very specific word before they reach the top. Joe was the only winner with the word ballbag. Ticket Masters :Joker vs. Joker: Murr vs. Joe :Goal: Get someone to take your tickets. :Loser: Murr Murr and Joe are in a Joker vs. Joker Challenge about giving away tickets to a Broadway show they can't attend. However, the guys made up the titles of the Broadway ticket shows. If they can't give the tickets to someone, they lose. Loser: Murr couldn't get somebody to get tickets to "Piss Angel Bathroom Magic". Punishment :Loser: Murr :Punishment: Murr had to get piercings as a punishment until he got three questions right about the other guys. Every wrong answer led to a piercing on the "Wheel of Piercings" where someone spins a wheel and Murr gets a piercing on whatever body part it lands on. He ended up with two nipple piercings and a belly button piercing. The other three Jokers also sold his shirt, forcing him to walk NYC's streets bare-chested. Questions the jokers asked Murr #What are two foods that Q won't eat? (Murr's answer: Peanut butter and sushi) right #What is Sal's favorite Lionel Richie song? (Murr's answer: Hello) wrong {Correct answer: Running With the Night} Murr then got his left nipple pierced. #Out of the jokers, which one of them had been intimate with a stuffed animal? (Murrs answer/reply: "Me, asshole") guesses right #Which two jokers got hit by a car, but not in a car accident? (Murr's answer: Joe and Q) half of it wrong {Correct answer: Joe and Sal} Murr then got his other nipple pierced. #What color are the joker's eyes? (Murr's answer: Joe- blue, Q- brown, Sal- brown) Sal's eye color wrong The wheel landed on "Joker's Choice"; the jokers have decided for him to get his belly button pierced. #From first to last, what is the order that the jokers lost their virginity? (Murr's answer: 1.Q, 2. Sal, 3. Murr and 4. Joe) right Follow Up: How many condoms was Murr wearing? (Murr's answer: 2) right Gallery Inside Jokes Trivia Category:Episodes with punishments Category:Season Three episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where Murr is punished Category:Episodes with three challenges Category:Inside Jokes episodes Category:Season Three